


Voyeur

by GenitalGrievous



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Offworld Sex, Voyeurism, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenitalGrievous/pseuds/GenitalGrievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack would never spy on one of his troops, he would never dream of sticking around if he caught one of them in a compromising position. Well, unless it was Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

At some point Jack had fallen asleep, half-sitting and half-laying against the wall in the cargo hold of their ship. They were at the start of a long trip to contact several members of the Tokra and early on Carter had kicked Jack and Daniel out of the cockpit after grouchily citing the proverb "too many cooks in the kitchen." Daniel had tried making conversation for an hour or so, and Jack could remember tossing a wad of paper back and forth at some point, but their camaraderie must have petered out around then. Jack opened his eyes and realized that the lights in the hold had been turned down and he couldn't adjust his eyes easily to the low light. Straightening his spine, Jack guessed that he had been asleep for awhile by the low throb of pain in his joints.  
 _Thwap. Thwap. Thwap._  
A quiet sound caught Jack's attention and he froze, steadying his breathing quickly. The rhythmic sound echoed through the cargo hold so it took him a moment to narrow down the origin. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom of the dark hold he could make out a row of boxes near them, some of the medical and weaponry aids they were carrying to the Tokra, and determined that the sound was coming from behind the boxes. Reaching down to grip the zat in his drop-leg holster with his right hand, he splayed his left hand on the ground, rising into a crouch slowly.  
 _Thwap. Thwap. Thwap. Thwap. Thwap._  
Jack was relieved that he had recently switched his usual sidearm to a zat from his battered old beretta, he wouldn't have to worry about blowing a hole in the hull of the ship if it came down to a firefight. The floor of the hull was metal and fairly slick, Jack kept the balls of his feet on the ground, moving in a crouch and using his left hand for stability against the cool floor. _Where's Daniel?_ Jack worried, his eyes had adjusted to their maximum ability in the darkened hold and he couldn't see any signs of the archeologist, though he also didn't see any signs of struggle. And in all fairness, if there had been a struggle there would have been no way he would have slept through it. So Daniel had left willingly.  
 _Thwap. Thwap. Thwap._  
Reaching the cases, Jack placed one hand against the first in the line, the boxes were several inches taller than his crouching height, and there was a gap between the first box and the wall that he could squeeze into to see around them. Inching in slowly and tightening his grip on his zat, Jack worked his way into the space, peering to his right down the line of boxes. The light was blocked by the line of crates making it more difficult to see this side of the hold, but he could just barely make out a hunched figure leaned against the boxes and moving in brisk jerks with each sound.  
 _Thwap. Thwap._  
It was Daniel.  
 _Thwap. Thwap. Thwap._  
Jack blushed to the edge of his face, warmth spreading to his shoulders.  
 _Thwap._  
Daniel was jerking off.  
 _Thwap. Thwap._  
Eyes locked on the curved form Jack felt his cock involuntarily harden. He swallowed, his BDUs feeling incredibly tight. If it had been any other man who had ever been under his command he would have left, would have shrugged off finding them in such a vulnerable position. Everybody needs to work off stress and the Stargate program definitely bred stress in the whole crew. But Daniel, now Daniel was different. Jack looked to his right, the door to the cargo hold was not visible from his hidden nook, to the left the only presence was Daniel. Leaning his back against the cold metallic wall Jack tugged at his nylon belt, lifting his hand off of his sidearm to pull the buckle loose and access the buttons of his BDUs. Daniel was breathing raggedly, small clouds of condensation bursting from his open mouth in the chilly air. Jack wished he was closer, that he was getting a better look at Daniel's face, his hand, his prick, exactly how he looked as he pleasured himself.  
 _Thwap._  
Slipping past his briefs, Jack grabbed his own dick almost too roughly, simultaneously loving Daniel for trying to privately masturbate off-world and hating himself for getting off to it. His errant archeologist, his civilian attaché, his sweet little innocent _but clearly not as innocent as he had assumed for years_ best friend, the young _young?_ man who he had taken upon himself to protect from the world from the moment he saw his reactions to Sha're naïvely seducing him, always made him feel halfway between a father and a secret admirer, and now a voyeur. Multiple times jerking off Jack had been haunted by a fluttering incomplete scene, Daniel's face as Sha're finished thoroughly kissing him in front of Jack and his men on their second mission to Abydos, eyes half closed, bottom lip poked out, mouth slightly open, a look of absent-minded public arousal. Jack gripped his balls tightly to pull himself back from the brink, Daniel had stamina, the little fox. He began stroking himself more gently, base to tip, spiralling, his dry hand scraping nearly painfully as he avoided collecting precum on his palm. Wetness would mean sound, and it would mean just a little too much pleasure to be taking from his foray into voyeurism.  
 _Thwap. Ffft. Thwap. Ffft._  
Jack could hear the quiet dry rub of his own ministrations complementing Daniel's and creating a rhythmic beat in Jack's ears. He scraped his fingernails along the underside of his cock gently, tickling, his heartbeat increasing against his heavy tactical vest. His own breath was coming out in rapid moist clouds now despite all of his attempts to control his breathing and minimize sound. Daniel was still furiously wanking, one hand reaching up to grab a fistful of his own hair and tug his head backwards against the crate behind him, a small gasp tearing from his mouth as he did. What little light was in the hold reflected on Daniel's sweat-soaked face, his short brunette hair matted to his forehead with sweat. Daniel's speed increased.  
 _Thwap. Thwap thwap thwapthwapthwapthwap._  
Jack let loose, his back hunching forward with the exertion of matching Daniel's speed and rhythm, his mouth hanging open to absorb as much oxygen as possible. He loosened his hand as he moved towards the head of his cock, tightening it as he pulled back to the base, repeating the gesture, reaching his other hand down to gently cup his balls and rub his middle finger up and down his perineum. Daniel drew his hand from his hair, down his cheek, hooking one finger in his open mouth and biting, sucking on the digit with his eyes closed. _What is he imagining_ , Jack wondered as his cock gave a frantic throb in his hand to indicate exactly how close he was. Daniel's hand was wrapped around his neck now, gently, fingers tracing his Adam's apple up and down, gliding over his jugular, slinking down his clavicle, angling around his sternum to tease one of his nipples underneath his open tactical vest. Jerking harder than he rarely did, Jack watched as Daniel's wandering, teasing, hand slipped into the pocket of his vest and pulled out a wad of white tissues, pressing them to the tip of his cock and throwing his head against the box behind him hard enough to cause an echoing thwump across the hold. Daniel's face when he came, the beautiful little bastard, like there was nothing he had ever experienced to rival it, part agony part jubilation, all mesmerizing to Jack. At only the last moment Jack held his free hand over the head of his prick as he came, catching the sticky white semen on his own skin.  
For the first time Jack found himself wishing he carried tissues like Daniel, though he had teased him countless times about his debilitating allergies. Carefully so as not to drip the obvious evidence on his clothes, Jack held his hand to his mouth and licked his own come off of his palm and fingers, closing his eyes on Daniel for the smallest moment to imagine that it was his pretty pink mouth wrapped around his fingers, his little tongue darting out across his palm to gather the globs of savoury white jism. He sighed against his hand, muffling the sound, as Daniel lifted up his hips to fasten up his BDUs, every movement as graceful as the last. By the time Jack had done up his own BDUs and belt Daniel had slumped over, deeply asleep. Jack watching his shoulders rise and fall with each quiet breath and felt his own drowsiness returning after his energy expenditure. He lowered himself all the way to the ground, resting his back on the hull as sleep overtook him.


End file.
